


Noir

by leo_trashlord



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Angst, je sais pas comment taguer ça pour être honnête, mon pipou est une victime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: Doug, sa malchance et lenoir.





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Note à moi même : débrancher mon cerveau quand j'essaie de trouver le sommeil à 2h du mat.

Quand le bunker s’auto détruit, Doug est persuadé qu’il est mort. Il ne sait pas où il est. Tout est **noir** autour de lui. Puis il réalise qu’il est allongé sur quelque chose d’assez inconfortable. Quelqu’un parle. Il reconnaît la voix de Klaus. Cela le rassure une demi-seconde, avant qu’il ne se mette à paniquer sur sa mort à lui aussi. Puis s’ajoutent les voix de Stève, Ron et Eshana. Sont-ils donc tous morts ? Pourquoi sont-ils regroupés ainsi ? Pour économiser des voyages au ciel ou bien ?

 

Klaus lui fait gentiment comprendre qu’ils sont toujours en vie, et le fracasse contre ce qui semble être une paroi de container. La porte est ouverte et la lumière s’engouffre à l’intérieur.

 

Tant mieux, il a horreur du **noir**.

 

___

 

Quand au milieu de la nuit le bateau fait naufrage, personne ne sait réellement ce qui est en train de se passer. Juste, il faut quitter le navire. Dans la cohue générale, personne ne voit Doug tomber à la renverse dans l’eau **noire**. La surprise et la température de l’eau le sonnent une première fois. Il arrive tant bien que mal à revenir à la surface en battant aléatoirement des bras. Il essaie de crier à l’aide. Il essaie d’appeler le nom de Klaus. Mais l’eau s’invite dans ses poumons

 

Une vague l’assomme et l’entraîne sous la surface, où le courant le prend en charge et le précipite tout droit contre un rocher.

 

_**Noir.** _

 

___

 

Quand les portes se referment derrière lui, le coinçant à l’arrière de la camionnette, Doug ne réagit pas tout de suite. Trop occupé à crier et pleurer la disparition aussi soudaine que brutale de Perséphone, il lui faut quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de la situation. Il est seul dans le **noir** de la fourgonnette. A ses pieds des sacs, **noirs** également. Des sacs qui ressemblent à s’y méprendre à… Ah non, ce sont bel et bien des sacs à cadavres. Il se met à hurler. Klaus va l’entendre. Klaus va venir.  Il ne s’arrête pas et hurle son nom, encore et encore.

 

La camionnette s’arrête. Un des hommes en **noir** ouvre la portière, monte et s’approche de Doug. Il lève son arme et la précipite vers son vis—

 

_**Noir.** _

 

___

 

 

Quand des hommes en **noir** leur bloquent le passage, le canon de leurs fusils braqué en leur direction, Doug jure intérieurement. Ils viennent tout juste d’échapper de justesse à un commando des plus flippants, et alors qu’ils se pensent enfin en sécurité, en voilà un autre, tout aussi flippant. Quel est même l’intérêt de fuir si c’est à chaque fois pour tomber de Charybde en Scylla ? Il regrette que Klaus ne soit pas là en ce moment. Il aurait pu les sortir de là. Mais il n’a pas le temps de penser beaucoup plus à tout ça.

 

Les gâchettes s’actionnent. L’électricité les paralyse tous les quatre sur-le-champ. Doug lutte, mais sent ses yeux se fermer, son esprit s’embrumer.

 

**_Noir._ **

 

___

 

 

Quand il arrive dans cette espèce de grange espérant trouver son clone, Doug déchante bien vite. Au lieu d’une copie de lui, il trouve Claudine et Elena retenues prisonnières. Il ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe. Et il comprend encore moins quand il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Goliath, le canon de son arme pointé sur lui. Le cœur de Doug manque un battement. Du coin de l’œil, il voit Mique et John arriver à leur tour. Tout semble aller au ralenti.

 

Mais Klaus va arriver et va leur expliquer qu’ils se trompent. _Mais merde, il est où Kl—_

 

**_Noir._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé.


End file.
